


What She Needs

by AnotherUselessLesbian



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherUselessLesbian/pseuds/AnotherUselessLesbian
Summary: Adora has always been so good at following orders.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	What She Needs

Adora is a control freak.

Organized, disciplined and obedient to a fault, she feels lost without a mission, a command to keep her on track. It’s what made her the perfect solider and an even better She-Ra, but the war is long over, and peacetime still looks like the light of a new day. It thrums with latent power. Ancient magic blooms in every corner of the universe, and love is absolutely everywhere she looks. It’s in the vines that cover what used to be the Fright Zone and every brick that’s been laid to restore their broken world. It’s in the eyes of her friends and the hands of her wife, the one who taught her so many strange and wonderful ways to be loved.

Most days, her tongue feels heavy with the word, like she’s spent too long without it, so she says it again and again and again, but the feeling never fades. “I love you. I _love_ you, Catra, I love you so much” it’s overwhelming. It’s irrational, but Catra makes it all make sense. She peels away the layers of pride and insecurity that hold Adora upright, strips her bare with the sweetest of touches and Adora lets it all happen. She gives in to the sensation of coming apart because it’s _Catra_ , and Catra makes it easy for her to lose herself.

“Close your eyes,” she whispers, and Adora surrenders to the sound.

The last thing she sees is Catra hovering over her prone body. There’s an openness to her face, an unabashed expression of love and lust in equal measure. Her eyes sparkle even in the dimness of night, and Adora makes every effort to hold the image in her mind. Her own eyes slide closed and the outside world falls away, crumbling apart at the edges until there’s nothing left but Catra and how wonderfully close she feels.

Catra’s hand reaches out to cup Adora’s cheek. Her palm is so gentle and Adora leans into the touch, basking in the reassurance as Catra in leans close to murmur, “good girl, keep them closed just like that.” Adora hums in response, even the best of words rendered useless in the growing fog of her mind. The hand falls away, leaving behind an impression of warmth as Catra moves to wind her fingers through each of Adora’s. She lifts their joined hands slowly, and the soft pressure of kisses on the sharp ridge of Adora’s knuckles makes her smile like an idiot.

“You look so beautiful.” Catra’s lips glide over the pads of her fingertips as she speaks. She nips lightly at one, takes another just into the heat of her mouth and Adora wonders when breathing got to be so difficult. Catra releases the digit with a chuckle, and Adora is almost glad she can’t see the look on Catra’s face when she very deliberately places their hands above Adora’s head. “You’ll be good for me, won’t you, princess?”

Adora nods her head obediently, but Catra doesn’t need an answer to know that Adora will do everything she can to stay right where Catra puts her. Her hands slide down Adora’s outstretched arms, claws lightly prickling as her fingers descend to caress Adora’s face, and not a shuddered breath later, Catra’s mouth is on hers. The kiss is searing and consuming and Adora aches in its absence when Catra pulls away. She sets her mouth to the tender flesh of the blonde’s neck, biting, suckling and tasting as she goes. Her teeth tease at every pulse point like she can’t quite decide between savoring or ravishing. Each mark is soothed by an indelicate swipe of her tongue, and Adora surges at the mere thought of the bruising trail she leaves behind.

It all gives way to feeling and Catra’s hands are everywhere. They curl around Adora’s ribcage and wind through her hair. They sweep across her torso, grasp tightly at her hips, send her reeling in all directions and it’s so hard to stay still when every single point of contact feels like its own glorious reality. Adora arches into the touches, her fists clenched and arms straining to stay put, to let Catra have her way. She squeezes her eyes shut tighter and resigns herself to trembling beneath Catra’s reverent fingers. She’ll be good… she’ll be good… but the mantra in her head is drowned out by Catra’s voice.

“You’re doing so well, love.” The words fall just beside her quickening heart as Catra lays open-mouthed kisses to the curve of her breast. The praise sinks in slowly, seeping deep beneath her skin where it burns in her core and makes her feel alight with want. Unbothered by the tremors, Catra loves Adora’s body like she needs it to breathe. She takes her time mapping every ridge of twitching muscle, and by the time sharp teeth graze the hollow space between the blonde’s hips, Adora’s been reduced to a mess of broken moans and whimpers.

The sounds only increase in pitch and volume when she feels Catra lightly scratching up and down her thighs. She tries to spread them apart, tries to open herself up for what she hopes will come next, but her own legs are caught between Catra’s knees on either side. Catra clenches them around her, bracketing her in, while her fingertips draw lazy patterns on flushed and heated skin.

“Shh,” Catra whispers, punctuating her voice with a playful nip to Adora’s side, “baby, I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you. All you need to worry about is staying nice and still. Can you do that for me, Adora?”

It’s not an easy question to answer.

Adora wasn’t built for stillness. She was made for action, for barreling full force into every kind of bad situation, but Catra’s voice soothes her. The note of genuine concern is enough to remind Adora that she isn’t helpless. She could end this right now. Instead, she finds herself sinking deeper into submission, feeling nothing but content to let herself slip away. Her body hums with want. Her brain is fully steeped in erotic vulnerability and trust that Catra will lead her through and it’s terrifying, it’s intoxicating, it is so fucking intense because Adora is a control freak, but this is what she _needs_.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really just meant to be a character study for Adora, but if you were hoping for a more complete (or explicit) scene, check out my page for nearly 10,000 words of just that. :)
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
